Lost Flame
by TMNTFan134
Summary: Raph/April lemon When April develops a crush on Raph, she ends up embarrassing herself greatly. Raph finds himself to like her as well, and so he admits it. WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT THE RIGHT AGE. RATED M.


**IMAGE TO STORY BELONGS TO "rainbow-flyer" on Tumblr  
**

**Name: Lost Flame**

**Pairing: Raph/April**

**Rating: Rated M**

**Warning: If not the proper age, exit out of this story now; lemon**

It was an average day in the lair. Except that April decided to train with Raph in the dojo. She threw another punch, in which he dodged with ease. "C'mon, Ape, you could do better than that," he smirked.

Her brows furrowed angrily as she double punched, only grazing his plastron with her knuckles. Raph grunted slightly, stumbling away from her. She smirked at the slight satisfaction she was feeling. April ran at him, back kicking, only to miss. Raph rolled his eyes, purposely falling over, snickering. April sighed, putting her fists down, repositioning them on her hips. "Raph! I _told_ you to not go easy on me—"

Raph tiger-tailed her, making her fall down on him. Her face landed on his chest hardly, and she groaned as she looked up. Raph was too aware of the position they were in. They both stared at each other for multiple seconds. She could feel herself moving closer, her eyes beginning to close. Raph released a small gasp as he leaned closer as well. Both of their lips were so close to touching. When they finally were in contact, April tried to deepen the kiss.

But Raph was stubborn. "A-April!" he growled, pushing her off and rushing to his feet.

A heat wave of embarrassment flooded over her. "I-I'm sorry..." she blushed heavily. Getting to her own feet, she turned her back to him. "I-I should go now..." Raph didn't respond, his green eyes still wide in shock for what just happened. The whole incident wasn't entirely her fault. He leaned in as well. If anything, he felt _bad_ for April. As she left the dojo, he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

April had told everyone that she was leaving, trying to not sound suspicious. She was walking on the streets, trying to hold back the tears. As she entered her aunt's apartment, she noticed that everyone was asleep. _Dad must be working a late shift again... _she said to herself, sighing as she went upstairs to her room. Quickly changing out of her normal clothing and into her PJs, she removed her ponytail and stared in the mirror.

"Why did I _do_ that?!" she screamed angrily at herself, preparing to go to her bed.

But a soft knock was heard on her window. She turned to investigate, her fists clenching up in case it was a stranger. But it was Raph. Heart beating rapidly, she opened her window and said, "Raph... I'm sorry for what I did I wasn't thinking, I—"

Raph wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. He _had _to do this. Before another word was made, he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. April jumped in surprise. But she didn't pull away. Instead, she kissed back. What surprised her the most was how passionate Raph was. He began to push his way into her room, shutting the window before pressing her against the wall gently. She gasped in surprise, but didn't tell him to stop.

He began to push his tongue into her mouth, causing April to moan in his mouth. One hand reached down to lift one of her legs while the other made its way down inside her pants. She purred gently, shivering at his touch. Raph pulled away, releasing a chuckle before pecking her on the lips gently.

"You're such a bad boy..." April said, a glint of lust shining in her sky blue eyes.

Raph could feel himself getting hard. He wanted more of her. And she wanted more of him. Chuckling darkly, he kissed her neck, causing another gasp from her. His thumb reached to the back of her underwear, pulling that down along with her pants.

As she pulled away for a quick second, she took her shirt and bra off. Raph stared at her breast before he took one of the nipples in his mouth, pushing her down of the bed lightly. He was on top, sucking rapidly, his tongue swirling around the tender flesh.

"Raph!" she moaned quietly, her arms flying down on the bedsheets.

He gently nipped at her nipple, enjoying the way she moaned. Her heart pounded rapidly as she felt herself getting wetter. Raph's hands rubbed her sides slowly as his tongue played with her nipple.

"R-Raphael," she purred, wanting him inside of her.

He understood what she wanted and smirked as he continued with the other nipple. However, he allowed one finger to extend and push inside of her. April gasped, gripping onto his shoulders. "Raph!" April moaned loudly. He chuckled, pushing his large finger in and out. Her lips tightened around his finger, making it harder to push her. In frustration, he took his finger out, much to April's dislike.

Instead of putting his finger in, Raph slid his member in. April gasped, almost immediately arching her back. Raph didn't hesitate to pace hard. She moaned loudly, her legs wrapping around his waist so more of him could be inside of her.

Raph pushed himself deeper inside of her, his pace quickening. "Raph~!" she moaned, arching her back higher. He groaned as he felt himself growing in her, slamming on her walls. He scream as he came. It wasn't long after before April released, then both panted in exhaustion.


End file.
